Aquatic Goblins/Arriving at Emerald City (Clara Version)
(The next morning, Clara’s group, now awake, lets Peach and Daisy pack away their sleeping bags with their magic and got their stuff together) Phillip: Everyone ready? Clara’s group: Yep! (They resume their journey. Back at Cackletta’s castle, Cackletta, Sugar Plum, Fawful, and a flying Chimchar watched through Cackletta’s giant crystal ball and smirked evilly at each other, although Chimchar just gave a goofy grin) Cackletta: Look at them, merrily heading to Emerald City. Sugar Plum: (Eating a piece of cotton candy from her hair) Indeed. Fawful: We'll show those goody two-shoed finkrats that WE HAVE FURY!! (They turned to a group of Aquatic Goblins) Cackletta: You know the plan. (The Aquatic Goblins gurgled in agreement with salutes and then Cackletta teleported them to where Emerald City is. Back at the forest, Clara’s group continued their trek until they came upon the exit and saw....) Luigi: There it is, guys! Mario: Emerald City! Louise: Wow! Fritz: We’re almost there at last! Peach: I can honestly say it’s beautiful, especially when they are preparing the floating lantern festival tonight! Daisy: Exactly. Clara: And this Wizard must be wonderful to live in a city like that! Baloo: Well, come on! Sonic: Less chatting, more running! Race ya! Crash: You’re on! (They run out of the forest towards Emerald City where the Yellow Brick Road ends and then they stopped in their tracks to see….) Tails: We don’t remember any lake in the way. Mario: Let alone a murky one. (Suddenly, they see something swimming beneath the murky water) Rockruff: Uh, guys? Fritz: Is it just me or am I seeing something swimming in there? Amy: You’re not the only one. (Clara suddenly noticed a stepping stone bridge leading to the other side) Clara: There’s stepping stones! (Omega and Silver sensed the lake with their sensor and psychokinesis) Silver: This lake is dangerous. (The group got confused) Silver: It’s full of dangerous Aquatic Goblins. Omega: They’ll drag anyone who approach these kind of waters and drown them. Silver: And the worst part, this lake won’t allow flying. (The group got concerned) Metalhead: Omega and I are not getting rusted solid from the water! Silver: But there’s more. Omega: Those stepping stones have a barrier around them that the Aquatic Goblins can’t get us through. Louise: So, if we jump across on those stones…. Clara: We’re safe. (Baloo got determined suddenly) Baloo: Aquatic Goblins or not, there’s no way they’re stopping me from getting courage! I’m going for it! Kit: Atta-boy, Baloo! Rockruff: Yeah! Mario: This’ll be easy. Fritz: Just like hopscotch. (The group got determined with smiles and after Sonic got on the first stepping stone, the Aquatic Goblins emerged to grab him, but a barrier stopped them, much to the group’s relief) Sonic: Okay. Cue exotic dance music! (Then, exotic dance music began playing in the background as Sonic makes it across without falling in. Soon, the others followed suit carefully and a little slowly. Clara crossed last and makes it, but at the edge of the lake. And after the music ended, just when they sigh in relief, a group of Aquatic Goblins leapt out at the edge and grabbed Clara’s edge of her miniskirt and legs. The others, even Peach and Daisy, ran up and pulled a tug-o'-war with the Aquatic Goblins over Clara. Unfortunately, the Aquatic Goblins started to give a powerful tug. Suddenly, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Peach, and Daisy heard Rosalina and Pauline’s voices of encouragement in their heads) Pauline: (Voice-over) Children, Peach, and Daisy, use your magic! Rosalina: (Voice-over) And the Elemental Sword! Rosalina and Pauline: (Voice-over) Hurry! (Getting it, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Peach, and Daisy used their magic and Elemental Sword to whack the Aquatic Goblins away, much to the group’s surprise and freeing Clara from their grips. Just when the Aquatic Goblins were about to grab Clara again, they saw the Elemental Sword, panicked, and swam away, much to the group’s relief and happiness) Clara: You were right, Aku-Aku! Rockruff: Those monsters were ''afraid of the Elemental Sword! Aku-Aku: Told you so, Clara and Rockruff. ''(Suddenly, the Aquatic Goblins emerged livid at first, but then seeing the Elemental Sword again, they froze in fear. Clara’s group gave smug smiles and Clara used the sword’s power after Mario spoke up) Mario: Show them. (Yoshi chirps in agreement) Clara: Earth! (Then a bunch of vines emerged from the ground, wrapped up the Aquatic Goblins, and threw them far away from where the group is) Shadow: And like fish, they can’t breathe air, so we got lucky. (Suddenly, after the lake vanished, Rosalina and Pauline arrived via the bubbles and the Kansas children and Rockruff got happy upon seeing them) Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: Hi, Rosalina and Pauline! Rosalina and Pauline: Hello, children. (The group got up and the children hugged the good witches, who hugged back with laughter) Peach: So they’re Rosalina and Pauline the Good Witches of the North and South. Daisy: We heard about them. (After the hugging ended, Pauline and Rosalina noticed the group and greeted them) Rosalina: I see you are making good progress to get your dreams. Pauline: And we congratulate you, especially Sonic's group, having seen the error of their ways. (The non-serious members of the group chuckled bashfully while rubbing the back of their heads while the serious members smiled calmly in a proud way. Then Crash changed the subject) Crash: Anyway, what are you two doing here? Rosalina: Going to Emerald City to attend the Lantern Festival, for our missing nieces. Pauline: As well as a certain friendly mushroom people. (They looked and saw the Chaos running happily to Emerald City while waving hello to them) Chaos: Hi, guys! (Rosalina and Pauline then spoke up) Pauline: Anyway, once you reach Emerald City yourselves, we’ll let you surprise the citizens on why you’re here. Rosalina: And then let them know about the Kansas children and Rockruff’s heroic deed of killing Princess Shroob the Wicked Witch of the East. (The group turned to Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff proudly) Rouge: Just like you told us, Clara. Shadow: With your falling house. (Rockruff and the children nods) Clara and Rockruff: Yeah. Frtiz: Right in Chao Village, far away from here. (Then the group remembered Rosalina mentioning something a moment ago) Kit: But question out of curiosity. Knuckles: What did Rosalina mean by "Her and Pauline's nieces?" (Realizing, Rosalina and Pauline gladly explained) Pauline: (Happily and casually) Oh, we forgot to mention that the Lost Princesses of Oz are our nieces. Rosalina: That's right. Cinderella is our sister. Pauline: (Looking at Peach and Daisy with Rosalina) And strangely enough, Peach and Daisy here look like our missing nieces with the same faces and names. (The group became impressed) Sonic: Well, well, well, looks like the queen at Emerald City will be happy to see you and us. Charmy: (Happily eyeing Rockruff and the children) Especially heroes that crush a wicked witch with a house. Phillip: Technically, it was an accident at first…. Louise: But we accepted our heroic deed. Clara: And we’re Chao Village’s National Heroes. Rockruff: Even creating bust versions of us. (The group smiled and nodded in agreement. Then Rosalina and Pauline got ready to leave) Clara: Nice seeing you again! Rosalina: Same here. Pauline: Good luck going in. Rosalina and Pauline: And to you, too, Peach and Daisy. (They turned into bubbles and floated to Emerald City as Clara's group waved goodbye to them. Back at Cackletta’s castle, Cackletta, Sugar Plum, and Fawful saw the whole thing in anger as Chimchar got concerned and nervous) Sugar Plum: Zut alors! Cackletta: Those rotten good witches had to help those brats! Sugar Plum: And to make matters worse, they have the Elemental Sword! Fawful: Those finkrats...! (Cackletta calms them) Cackletta: But items or no items, we’re still great enough to conquer those brats. Sugar Plum: (Agreeing) Understood. Fawful: (Agreeing) And woe to those who stop us with the trying of theirs! (Back at the field, Clara’s group turned to each other happily) Clara: Shall we? Clara’s group: Yeah! (Then they run towards the entrance to Emerald City as a chorus is heard singing) Chorus: (Voice-over) You’re out of the woods You’re out of the dark You’re out of the night Step into the sun Step into the light Keep straight ahead For the most glorious place On the earth or the sky Hold onto your breath Hold onto your heart Hold onto your hope March up to that gate And bid it open (Back at Cackletta’s castle, Cackletta got her wand ready like a broomstick as Fawful used his headgear to fly into the air and Sugar Plum activated her wings, chuckling evilly in determination as Chimchar looked on excitedly) Cackletta and Sugar Plum: To Emerald City at fast speed! Fawful: And fast! (The two evil witches and the Beanbean creature then flew off quickly out of the room window into the air towards Emerald City, cackling evilly. Back at Emerald City, the group arrived at the entrance) Chorus: (Voice-over) You’re out of the woods You’re out of the dark You’re out of the night Step into the sun Step into the light March up to that gate And bid it open Open (Noticing a string to a bell, Clara pulled it, but to the group’s confusion, it made a rusty sound. Then Bowser popped out at the door window in confusion and annoyance) Bowser: Who tried to ring that bell?! Clara’s group: We did. Bowser: Can’t you read?! Crash and Charmy: (Confused) Read what? Bowser: The notice! Clara’s group: (Confused) What notice? Bowser: It’s right here! (Then he noticed it’s not hung up, and chuckled in embarrassment. Then he got serious, pulled the sign out, and hung it) Bowser: Read it and do what it says! (He goes in. The group shrugged and did what he told them to do) Clara’s group: (Reading) Bell out of order. Please knock. (They shrug again and Clara knocks on the door instead. Bowser answered through the window again, more happier) Bowser: That’s better! (He changed the subject) Bowser: Anyway, state your business. Clara’s group: We want to see the Wizard. (Bowser got surprised, as if a hammer hit him in the chest, then he got annoyed) Bowser: But nobody’s ever seen the Great Oz himself! Even I never saw him! Clara: Then how do you know there is one? Bowser: Because of rumors. Now go away! You’re wasting my time! (He noticed Sonic's group) Bowser: Especially you twenty con artists that conned Dedede and Escargoon! (Clara’s group stood up for Sonic's group) Clara's group: Wait! Peach and Daisy: They’re sorry for it. (They turned to Sonic's group for support) Clara's group: Right? (Sonic's group piped their agreement in) Bowser: (Sighs in defeat) Alright. Apology accepted from you twenty. But what makes you think I'll let you in? Clara: Because we want to see the Wizard. Louise: In fact, Rosalina and Pauline sent us. Fritz: Gave us magic items even. Phillip and Rockruff: That's right. Peach: And my sister and I want to see the Lantern Festival for our birthday. Daisy: And we've been dying to see it even. Bowser: If you have magical items and if it’s your birthday today, prove it. (Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip show their magic items and Elemental Sword, and Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi showed Bowser the picture and he got impressed) Bowser: Wow! Those items…! And those two girls…? Well, I’ll be a Koopa's uncle! Why didn’t you say so in the first place? That’s a horse of a different color! Come on in! (He laughs and closes the window. Then the door opens and the group entered as Bowser made his announcement happily) Bowser: Welcome to Emerald City! (The group, except a smiling Mario, Luigi, and Sonic's group, looked around in wonder) Clara’s group: Wow…. (The citizens noticed and got confused) Citizen 1: What’re Sonic's group doing here? Citizen 2: Who’re they? (Then Omochao spoke up) Omochao: Not to worry, everyone! This is Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Rockruff Stahlbaum and Phillip Hoffman of Kansas we told you about. (The citizens got surprised and then excited) Citizens: Wow! Really? (They went up to the group in wonder) Bowser: Alright! Back off! And in case you want to know why Sonic's group is here, they’re sorry for conning Dedede and Escargoon! Phillip: Are this Dedede and Escargoon those guards they conned? Bowser: Yes. Shadow: (To Bowser) Which we now regretted doing. (To Sonic's group) Right? Sonic's group: Yeah! (The citizens nods in realization and after waving goodbye, they resumed their business of preparing the festival. Suddenly, a pink colored horse drove up to them, pulling a carriage driven by a kind-looking old man with short white hair and mustache, dark gray eyebrows, blue eyes, and wearing pince-nez glasses, a cloud blue long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue lederhosen with gold yellow linings and cross symbols, a red vest, black capris, aqua blue stockings, and black shoes with gold buckles. The cabby is Gepetto) Gepetto: Hello, fellow guests! How can I be of service for you? Clara: We like to see the Wizard. Gepetto: (Surprised) The Wizard? (Amazed that they want to see his Wizard, whoever he may be to the group, Gepetto gave in happily) Gepetto: Sure! Hop on board! But first, I’ll take you to the spa to get cleaned up! (The group got happy) Clara’s group: Thanks! (They board the carriage) Louise: We deserve a good prim and proper before the Wizard. Clara's group: I agree! (Suddenly, the horse changed his skin from pink to purple, much to the Rockruff and the children’s surprise) Clara: He changed color! Rockruff: That's cool! Fritz: We’ve never seen a color-changing horse before! Gepetto: And you now do! He’s the horse of a different color you heard about! (They laughed and then as Gepetto drove the group to the spa while the horse changed some colors on his skin from purple to yellow to red, the citizens began singing) Emerald City Citizens: Ha ha ha, ho ho ho And a couple of tra-la-las That’s how we laugh The day away In the merry old land of Oz Buzz buzz buzz, chirp chirp chirp And a couple of la-di-das That’s how the crickets Crick all day In the merry old land of Oz We get up at twelve And start to work at one Take an hour for lunch And then at two we’re done Jolly good fun (Gepetto parked in front of the spa and the group entered as the singing continued) Emerald City Citizens: Ha ha ha, ho ho ho And a couple of tra-la-las That’s how we laugh The day away In the merry old land of Oz Ha ha ha, ho ho ho And a couple of tra-la-las That’s how we laugh The day away With a ha ha ha And a ho ho ho In the merry old land of Oz (In the spa, the group is getting cleaned and fixed up. Rockruff, Crash, Kit, Yoshi, and the male members of Sonic's group, except Omega, with Crash, Kit, and the male members of Sonic's group wearing swimming shorts while their clothes are getting washed, are getting bathed, Aku-Aku’s wooden body is getting cleaned and fresh, Metalhead’s rusty body is shiny again while Omega's body got shined up even more, Clara, Louise, Peach, Daisy, and the female members of Sonic's group are getting their nails done, Fritz, Phillip, Mario, and Luigi are getting massages, and Baloo is getting his claws filed. The woman working on Clara’s nails is a short blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue hairband, a blue sparkling dress with long see-through silk sleeves and sometimes carried a magic wand. She is the Blue Fairy, the head of the spa) Emerald City Employee 1: Scrub scrub here Scrub scrub there And a couple of brand new wood wax That’s how we keep you Young and fair In the merry old land of Oz Emerald City Employee 2: Rub rub here Rub rub there Whether you’re tin or bronze That’s how we keep You in repair In the merry old land of Oz Blue Fairy: We can make a dimple smile Out of a frown Clara: Can you even dye my nails To match my gown? Blue Fairy: (Nods) Uh-huh. Clara: Jolly old town Emerald City Employee 3: Clip clip here Clip clip there We give the roughest bear claws Baloo: That certain air Of savoir ''faire'' In the merry old land of Oz (Once all nice and clean, the group, with Crash, Kit, and the male members of Sonic's group wearing their clean clothes again, got ready to leave happily) Clara’s group: Ha ha ha Ho ho ho Ha ha ha ha Ha (They then all sang as they left the spa) Everyone: That’s how we laugh The day away In the merry old land of Oz That’s how we laugh The day away With a ho ho ho A ha ha ha Ha ha ha Ha ha ha Ha ha ha In the merry old land of Oz Ha ha ha, ho ho ho.... (Suddenly, an Emerald City woman screamed in fright upon seeing something in the sky, getting everyone’s attention. They and the group looked up and saw to their shock Cackletta and Sugar Plum flying in the sky, leaving black smoke behind as Fawful flew beside them. The two evil witches and evil Beanbean creature cackled evilly as they began writing a message in the sky with the black smoke) Baloo: Are they…? Clara: Yes! Louise: Cackletta and Sugar Plum! Fritz: And Fawful! Rockruff: The latter one who mispronounces "Ratfink." (They read the message) Kit: “Surrender Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Peach, and Daisy, or suffer the consequences, finkrats.” (The group got shocked) Kit: “Surrender?!” Phillip: Again with "Finkrats?" (The citizens got concerned) Citizen 1: We can’t hand those heroes over to them! But who are Peach and Daisy? Citizen 2: I don’t know, but she might be a girl that looks like and has the same name and birthday as our lost princesses! Citizen 3: The Wizard will explain this! (The citizens ran towards the door leading to the Wizard. The group noticed as Peach and Daisy saw the message disappear in the sky in shock) Clara: Thankfully, they’re not handing us over at least. (A citizen runs by) Citizen 4: That’s right! You’re our saviors! Crash: Well, let’s go see the Wizard! (They noticed Peach and Daisy looking on in shock) Mario: Is something wrong, Peach and Daisy? Peach: Daisy and I know who Cackletta and Fawful are, but she’s Sugar Plum? Clara: You know Sugar Plum? Rockruff: If so, how? (Scared at first, Peach and Daisy got glum and confessed) Peach and Daisy: Yes. She’s our mother. (The group got surprised) Peach: We honestly had no idea she wanted to kill you! Daisy: When Peach and I see her occasionally, she was never like that! Peach: Heck, she even hates Yoshis. (Yoshi nods in agreement. Deciding to believe them and Yoshi, Clara’s group nodded in an understanding way) Clara: Well, we understand. Louise: But she must’ve tried to trick you into staying in that tower. Peach: And there’s something else Daisy and I wish to ask. (The group listened) Peach: We wanted to prove to her that you’re my friends and not thieves. Rockruff and children: Thieves? (Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip look at their items) Clara: We’re not thieves. Fritz: They were given to us by Rosalina and Pauline. Rockruff: That's right. Louise: They're gifts, not stolen. Phillip: And Cackletta and Sugar Plum were the real thieves before. (Realization dawning upon them, Peach and Daisy smiled slowly) Peach and Daisy: So, what you’re saying is true. (The group nods) Mario and Luigi: Yeah. Rockruff: We would never lie to you. Daisy: (Happily) Peach and I are right and she was wrong! We have friends! Peach: (Happily) Indeed! (The group agreed. Then noticing the crowd hurrying to the Wizard, they changed the subject) Peach and Daisy: Shall we? (They nod and hurry along) Coming up: After all is calm, Clara's group, after Baloo brags about being King of the Forest, join in the festivities while waiting to meet the Wizard and then after the festival is done, a certain pompous penguin king -like guard and his sarcastic snail guard partner will tell them they’re not seeing the Wizard and Clara finally, and tearfully, comes clean on why she, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff want to get home badly to their friends and families. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies